


Leroy Jethro Gibbs....You Stole My Heart

by doctorwhofan24



Series: ....You Stole My Heart [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 00:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14905313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorwhofan24/pseuds/doctorwhofan24
Summary: McGee knew Gibbs since he was seven. Gibbs met McGee during one of his first cases with NCIS. 24 years later and the case that brought them together opens up again when A five year old boy is missing and his mother and father boring the same sign found on the neck of the young woman who was murdered brutally the same day McGee´s little sister was taken (who was also five at the time). With the case wide open The team race against time to find the crime family that stole McGee´s little sister and the little boy. Emotions rise as the team goes through the aftermath. But one thing stands for you. WILL McGee be reunited with his sister and Who The HELL is getting Emotional.





	Leroy Jethro Gibbs....You Stole My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> this book title is taken from a part of a title of a book that I have on Wattpad.
> 
> Follow me on wattpad @ doctorwhofan24 to see my other works.

Hi! My name is grace. Well actually it´s Gracelyn. But i hate it like that. so it´s Grace.

But that´s not what this story is about.  
This is the story of family tragidy, that ended and a love blossomed from the ashes.  
there will be dark moments, beautiful moments.  
moments when you´ll want to cry. both happy and sad tears!!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Oh yeah, I forgot the most important detail!! My last name is McGee-Hamnick.

**Author's Note:**

> I May suck at writing but i still do it because I enjoy it.


End file.
